


It's A New Dawn

by Theoroark



Series: Feeling Good [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, FWB to Girlfriends, More Spiderbyte looking good in athleticwear, Sharing a Bed, Team Talon (Overwatch), it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: Sombra was very used to knowing everything, and so the fact that she did not know what she and Widow were was very frustrating.





	It's A New Dawn

Sombra was very used to knowing everything, and so the fact that she did not know what she and Widow were was very frustrating. 

 

If she had to make an educated guess, she would say colleagues with benefits. Friends with benefits, if she was being cocky. But that didn't really cover the large swathes of time when she and Widow were too busy to hook up or were stationed across the world from each other. 

 

It didn't explain how, during one of those times, when Sombra had been scrolling through the feed of mission logs and seen a bright red FAILURE next to Widow's team, she had been compelled to pick up her holovid and call Widow without reading any further. And it didn't quite explain why Widow had picked up immediately. 

 

"What is it?" she had asked, sounding completely normal, her standard mix of apathy and slight irritation. A wave of relief washed over Sombra, followed quickly by mild alarm over the fact that she had no answer for Widow's very basic question. 

 

"Nothing much," she said. "Just bored. Reaper has me doing an internal security check, and I swear to God, Talon goons are such idiots that they can't even make eavesdropping entertaining."

 

"So you saw that we failed to infiltrate Helix," Widow said. Sombra winced. 

 

"Uh. Maybe. I'm sorry." There was silence on the other end and Sombra drummed her fingers on her desk. "Are you... okay?"

 

"What? Yes. I took out my target with no issue. It was the mole that buckled. I doubt anyone but them will be held accountable for the collapse."

 

"Uh. Yeah. That's good. But I mean, like- you didn't get hurt or anything?"

 

She hated how small and uncertain her voice had become, so she fell silent. Widow said nothing for a moment, and then responded, "I am fine."

 

"Okay. Cool."

 

"Yes."

 

There was another silence before Widow cleared her throat. "So. Who exactly are you running checks on?"

 

Sombra glanced over at her screen. "Uh. Some cells that he and Akande think were really loyal to Vialli. Wants to make sure there's no mutiny after Akande fuckin' this-is-Sparta'd the dude. And he wants me following some of Max's movements, too? I think he's still worried he can be bought."

 

"Maximilien? Do you mind looking for something for me?"

 

"That is both unethical and a hazardous breach of security." She could almost hear Widow rolling her eyes and she grinned. "What am I looking for?"

 

"Has he made any purchases at a South African vineyard called Ledon in the past couple months?"

 

"Let me check." She scrolled through the lists of bank statements, and then whistled when she found what Widow was talking about. "Yeah, here we go. He knows that he can't even drink this stuff, right?"

 

"I knew it!" Widow hissed. "I was talking with him about my plans for Akande's welcome back present, I was going to get this one vintage I knew he liked, but when I called they told me they had just sold it! And so I had to scramble and all I could think to get him was a vintage rocket launcher! I looked like a fool!"

 

"Is this why you got so wasted at his party?"

 

"I was not wasted."

 

"You laughed at one of Reaper's 'jokes.' For you, that's basically blackout drunk."

 

"My point is, I had no evidence, so I couldn't do anything to Max. But now I can do... something."

 

"Mmm," Sombra said, leaning back in her desk chair. "What, you going to buy his favorite pony out from under him?"

 

"Good idea."

 

"I hate being friends with rich people sometimes," Sombra said, and she was pleasantly surprised when Widow laughed in response. "Well uh, look. I probably should get back to work. Actual work, not country club grudge matches."

 

"Of course. And Sombra?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Thank you."

 

"Yeah, yeah, let me know if Pillay buys the same pair of boots as you or something, I got your back."

 

"No, I mean. You know." Widow's voice had suddenly become small and uncertain. "Thank you for calling."

 

"Oh. Yeah. Anytime." 

 

"Okay." Widow hung up quickly and Sombra stared at the blank "call ended" screen of her holovid. 

 

Maybe this was just the "friends" part of friends with benefits, she thought, as she lay in bed that night unable to think of anything but the not knowing. But she had never known Widow to have friends. And she had never known a friend to keep her up at night over four words. 

 

She let herself consider the prospect that they were dating for the first time that night, and though she quickly dismissed it, once it had seen the light of day it insisted on burrowing into her mind. 

 

The issue was that Widow's displays of affection, as powerful and unnerving as they were, were the exception, not the rule. Widow was still usually brusque and cool to Sombra, still relegated the bulk of their communication to Sombra teasing and poking and Widow rolling her eyes and making a show of tolerating her. Widow still did not seem to want anyone to know about them. Widow would still leave Sombra's bed before she woke up, if she had deigned to stay at all. 

 

One morning, though, Sombra woke when Widow got up. Maybe it was because she was still half-asleep, or maybe it was because she had spent all that time wrapped around Widow and trying to drift off thinking about the not knowing. But in any case, Sombra had propped herself up on one elbow and blinked a couple times and said "Stay."

 

Widow had jumped and swung around to face her and for a second Sombra had been afraid, before she saw how afraid Widow looked. They stared at each other for a minute, as Widow incrementally relaxed. 

 

"I'm going to spar with Akande at 5," Widow said finally. Sombra generated a clock in her palm. 4:30 AM. She sighed heavily and flopped back down. 

 

"Okay. I'll see you later, I guess." Widow did not move. 

 

"Do you want to join us?" she asked hesitantly. Sombra jolted upright again, and Widow smiled sheepishly. "I mean... you could stand to..."

 

"I could stand to at a reasonable hour, too," Sombra said. "And not with my boss."

 

"Akande's cool." 

 

"Akande's terrifying. I know those are the same thing to you, but for the rest of us–"

 

"Okay, okay." Widow shifted on her feet and Sombra stared, not understanding what was happening.  

 

"Aren't I cold?" Widow asked suddenly. Sombra blinked. 

 

"What?"

 

"I mean. To sleep next to. Isn't it uncomfortable?"

 

Sombra frowned. "No? I mean, I wouldn't pick you for my sleeping bag buddy on an arctic expedition or whatever. But you're not cold-cold. You just... are." Widow looked down and Sombra scrambled for a better phrasing. "It's like cuddling with a teddy bear. Or something."

 

Widow looked up, a small smile on her face. "And how would you know that?"

 

Sombra was grateful Widow could not see her blush in the dark room. "Seriously? Are you going to drag me for having a childhood?"

 

"I guess so, yeah." Widow fiddled with the strap of her gym bag and Sombra took her in, the basketball shorts and sports bra and braids. "You know... you know I don't want to leave, right?"

 

There was a lump in her throat preventing her from speaking, so Sombra just nodded. 

 

"I just have appointments in the morning a lot. And I worry."

 

"About the cold," Sombra supplied. 

 

"Yes."

 

"Well uh. I'm not. Worried about that, I mean." She twisted the blanket in her hands. "So if you ever do have the chance to stay..."

 

"Okay," Widow said softly. Sombra smiled at her lap. 

 

"You should go. Knock Akande dead."

 

"That's exactly what's going to happen," Widow said sarcastically. Then she left and Sombra fell back into bed and could not fall back asleep. 

 

The next night, Widow stayed in Sombra's bed, and when Sombra woke up Widow was sitting upright in bed next to her, reading the newspaper. 

 

"Good morning," she said as Sombra sat up and faced her. She put down the newspaper, hesitated, and then leaned in and kissed her. Sombra was horribly aware of her bedhead and her morning breath and the fact the Widow did not seem to care. 

 

She knew and she knew Widow knew, and the knowing did not bring her the sense of security that knowledge usually did.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some ideas for some Spiderbyte/Widowmaker content, and realized I could connect them, and so here we are. This series probably isn't going to be super long, but let me know if there's anything you want to see!
> 
> My tumblr is @tacticalgrandma if you want to talk to me there.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this, and any comments/kudos would mean the world to me <3


End file.
